People
An alphabetical list of all people in the wiki can be found here. People Guidelines Refer to the people template before updating articles in the section. Please tag all filled articles with Category:People in this section. Please list the achievements relevant to the categories. Please also only list people who have demonstrated special merit of some kind - this isn't a personals site. Artists * Astroyama * Billy Wilhelm (IV/GossamerIV) * Calicoe Joe * Christine Russell Mohr (Krisgoat) * Doctor Popular * Ed Davidson (YoYoSpin) * John Higby * Justin LoTempio (Vendetta) * Josh Root (Photogeek) * Matt Carter (Scarecrow/Crow) * Oke Rosgana * Hamilton Yokota (Titi) * Rodrigo Yokota (Whip) * Yopainter * Yoyorockstar (yo-yo hippy) Collectors * David Hall * Ed Davidson (YoYoSpin) * Lucky Meisenheimer * Steve Speegle * Rick Kroytz * Shield400 * yoyoworks * Rob Davies Canada Makers We have a list of yo-yo manufacturers. * Russell Andert * Kiya Babzani * Dale Bell * Steve Brown * Shu-Yu Chen (Black Cement) * James Copley * Ed Davidson (YoYoSpin) * Frank Difeo * Arnie Dixon * Christopher Kayatz * Alex Kim * Rick Kroytz * Tom Kuhn * Takuto Luo * Ben McPhee * Carlo Menon * Dale Oliver * Sonny Patrick * Hans Van Dan Elzen * Kyle Weems * Eric Wolff * Paul Yath * Roland Yu Manufacturer Teams * Duncan Crew World-Wide * Team Anti-Yo * Team Buzz-On * Team Extremespin * Team Yomega * Team YoYoJam * YoYoFactory Contest Team Modders * Mo Chavez (Mo) * Codigo3d * Ed Davidson (YoYoSpin) * Takeshi Kamisato * Daniel Lewis (Couzo) * Shinobu Konmoto (S-Kon) * Joey Penland (Luke Vader) * Perry Prine (The Modfather) * Eric Wolff (Yo-Eric) * James Keenan (Appleseed) * Casey Moss (icthus) National Associations * American Yo-Yo Association * Asociacion Mexicana de Yo-Yo * Brazilian Yo-yo Association * British Yo-Yo Association * Japan Yo-Yo Federation National Masters * Andre Boulay (USA) * Bill deBoisblanc (USA) * Dale Myrberg (USA) * Dale Oliver (USA) * Dave Schulte (USA) * Dennis McBride (USA) * John Higby (USA) * Johnnie DelValle (USA) * Jennifer Baybrook (USA) * Rick Wyatt (USA) * Steve Brown (USA) * Thad Winzenz (USA) * Hironori Mii (Japan) * Takahiko Hasegawa (Japan) * Tomonori Ishiguro (Japan) * Rafael Matsunaga (Brazil) National Grand Masters * Bill de Boisblanc * Dennis McBride * Dale Myrberg * Dale Oliver People who Yo-Yo for a Living * Steve Brown * John Higby * Rebecca Higby * Dave Schulte * Dick Stohr Store Owners We have a list of yo-yo stores here. * Michael Attanasio * Pat Cuartero * Greg Cohen * Tom Fine * Jack Finn * Tommy Gun * David Hall * Takahiko Hasegawa * Weber Hsu * Bob Malowney * Joe Mitchell * Rich Rains * Peter Thake * Richie Windsor * Mitch Silver * Roland Yu * Dave Geigle * Mark Levey * Kaluzsa Teams/Crews * Team Spinworkx Xtreme * dead yoers society * DXL Crew * M-Yo Crew * Guys of Liberty * Guys on Bikes * Guys with Swords * The Jesters * Pretty Boy Spinners * Team 2YO * Team Chubby Lovin' * Team Glutton * Team Mysterious Raccoon * Team Others * Team TOP * Team Twisted Skillz * Theyo Crew * Team Cannon-yo Trick Innovators * Spencer Berry (Chasm) * Andre Boulay * Steve Brown * Johnnie Delvalle * Paul Escolar * John Gates * Alberto Gonzales (SAGE) * Tomonari Ishiguro (Black) * Jason Lee * Brian C. Roberts (Doctor Popular) * Rafael Matsunaga (Red) * Mark McBride * John W. Robot (John-Bot) * Yuuki Spencer * Rodrigo Yokota (Whip) * Jesse Garcia * Daniel Ickler (Zammy) Video Makers * Brian Cabildo (Glasseye) * Johnnie Delvalle * Ben Gates (TAB) * Takeshi Kamisato * Gabe Lozano (Citadel) * Maya Nakamura (Buko) * Rodrigo Yokota (Whip) * Save Deth productions * Jonathan Feldman * Elliot Jackson Category:People